Valentine's Day
by AkuDemyfan
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Demyx is left alone. Can Axel and Roxas cheer him up? Happy Valentine's Day to everyone! Also, this might be updated once a year.


A/N: First of all... Happy Valentine's Day everyone!

Second, I don't own anything else than the idea for the story.

And as third, this is my first time doing a story from one's point of view. I'd be happy if you told me how this goes. Thanks!

Have fun!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Valentine's Day**

I knew it the second I joined the Organization. I'd be alone when it would come to love. I was the only musician and only one that played happy-go-lucky but still no-one noticed me. Sure, Axel, Roxas and some others paid some notion to me but they never really cared. Not like I cared of them.

And then that day came. The Valentine's Day. The only day when heart and love was accepted among us, the ones without heart. Or at least they kept claiming we didn't have heart. Not that I'd believe them.

Yet, seemingly I was the only one who sent the cards. Of course, I didn't put my name under them. And those were the only cards send which, of course, meant that I didn't get anything. And you wouldn't believe that day even if you saw it.

Axel and Marluxia were surrounding Larxene. Roxas was trying to hit both Xion and Naminé. Zexion tried his luck on Xion. Saïx and Xemnas were out of the castle. My and others guess was that they were together but no-one could actually prove that. Luxord had taken up with some of the guys and they were playing some card games. Poker, if I guess right. Wouldn't be surprised if it was strip-poker.

So, who was left out of the picture, huh? Me of course. I had no-one out there to try hit on any of way. The only thing I had was my Sitar but I was feeling so lonely that I didn't even want to try and play anything.

And to be honest, I didn't even dare to leave my room in case I crashed up with others. I wasn't on the mood of meeting any of them and especially not if they were up for something. So, I just lay on the bed and tried to think of something to do or somewhere to go but my mind was blank.

Eventually after hours of not doing anything I realized that no-one had come to ask me down for dinner. Since I was getting hungry I decided to check the kitchen which was empty. I sighed while starting to do something fast for food. And then I noticed it. A small piece of paper on the middle of the table.

Curious as I am, I decided to check it out. And it read that all of the members had left the castle. Short and simple. Luckily they hadn't left any stupid missions for me but that just made my day even worse. No-one had said it out to me nor asked along. Guess I just didn't mean a thing to them, huh?

I just sighed and left back to my room. Would they even notice if I just disappeared? Would they even care at all? Well, I think I could put that on check…

I looked around my room. There wasn't really much to take along. My Sitar was the only thing that really mattered to me. Sighing, I opened a portal but suddenly something caught my interest.

Closing the portal I quietly walked to the door and peeked out. Sure enough, I had heard Axel's and Roxas' voices. I just wonder… Didn't they leave to after different persons? Anyway, I slipped back into my room still in attempt of actually leaving and checking if anyone would come after me. And just when I was going to open the portal again to somewhere far away from here, there was a knock on my door. Sighing, I went to answer on it.

Axel was leaning against the wall next to my door and Roxas was leaning against the railing. "What you guys want?" I asked with, again, faked happiness in my voice. I really didn't want them to know that I was actually depressed. Axel chuckled before actually pulling me out of my room.

"We thought to come and snatch you along." Axel replied while closing the door behind me. I just wonder… What the heck's going on? Weren't they up for something else, huh?

"What do you mean by snatching me along? Along to where?" I asked little suspiciously. I really didn't like this. I just wanted to leave because no-one really noticed me. This time Roxas chuckled and took few steps closer to us.

"I dunno. Where you want to go?" The Keyblader asked from me with a grin on his face. I glanced from Roxas to Axel and back.

"Seriously, guys, don't you have something more important to be doing than harass me?" I questioned even though I actually liked about this. Maybe I wasn't as alone as I thought in here.

"Nah… Marlu took Larxene and Xion left with Naminé. Zexion went after Vexen for some stupid scientific stuff. So, it kinda left me and Roxy here alone." Axel explained. I frowned.

"And what this has to do with me?" I asked still little out of knowing where this was going to head into. This time both of them laughed. I sighed and crossed my arms. "Seriously, you two don't need me to mess your plans." I whispered. I guess I talked little louder than I had wished for since Roxas answered to my little statement.

"Mess our plans, huh? You've never messed our plans, Dem. And it's Valentine's Day. Sure, we don't have girlfriends right now but it doesn't mean we wouldn't spend the day without friends."

"Roxy's right. You're one of our friends, Dem, and we really don't want you to be alone in here." Axel continued with a smile. This time I had to chuckle. I shook my head with a smile on my face.

"Really now? I think I've messed up every mission I've had with either one of you as well as those few times we've been up for Heartless hunting." I stated with a grin. Let's see what they have to say about that now.

"Messed? More like making things little more interesting." Axel replied with a smirk and laid his right arm around my shoulders. I frowned a little at him. "It can be taken as practice, ya know."

I sighed. "Yeah right. I've been close to get us killed out there. And seriously, you two are better off without me." I told them while moving out of Axel's reach. "Besides, I got few songs up on my mind that I want to play." I continued even though that was a total lie.

And they just laughed at my words. "If you had songs to be played, I think we would've heard it before coming to your door." Roxas said while crossing his arms. I took once a deep breath.

"Fine, you got me there." I replied while leaning against the wall behind me. "Truth is that I don't have anything to do." I whispered and closed my eyes. Why was it that with Roxas and Axel around I could really be myself? Meaning that I could show off my real feelings.

"Demyx?" Roxas questioned. Damn, that sounded so worried. I just sigh and raise my gaze to him. I was just going to ask him what he had in his mind when he already continued his wordings. "You're crying."

I blinked few times while bringing my right hand to wipe the tears off. Damn, I didn't mean to start to cry. "Sorry…" And that's probably the quietest I've ever said anything. I sigh again but the next thing is that I'm in a group hug which was started by Axel.

"There's no reason to be sorry. You're feeling lonely and we're gonna fix that." Axel whispered.

"How?" I just had to ask that. And when I glance at them, they're both grinning. I frown wondering what in earth they got into their minds right now.

"C'mon. We got a place to head to." Axel stated while opening a portal. I sigh and shrug while following Axel through the portal. Roxas came right after me.

And I can't believe where they brought me into. I just look around in amazement while I realize to be underwater and having nice blue-green tail. Atlantica, the one place I really like to go when I have enough of the castle.

I look at both of my friends. They're watching me quite happily. I chuckle, grin and go to hug both of them. "Thank you…" I whisper smiling. They hug me back.

"You're welcome, Dem. And just remember that we're here for ya. Got it memorized?" Axel replied smiling. I just nod before pulling off with a playful grin.

"Race you!" I shout before heading off. It takes a while before the duo realizes anything. I slow down a little to let them catch me before dashing off. Chuckling, I keep on playing off with them knowing that neither could actually catch me if it ever came to that.

"That was unfair." Axel huffs when we finally slow down to stop. I just chuckle while staying on a move. I just can't stay on one place for too long. Axel watches me for a while, while I keep on looking around. "C'mon, Dem! Calm down for a while!" He half shouts with a chuckle.

I laugh and swim next to him. "Why should I?" I question with a grin. And before I can take off again, Axel already hugs me.

"Because it's driving me crazy." He replies and holds tight. Not that it'd be hurting or anything but it really stops me from moving. I just shrug. Fine, if he wants that then I can give it to him and stay still for a while.

In the end, that day was one of the best I could've had. We spend half of the day in Atlantica before heading to Pride Lands to the small water fall. Last but not least was at Twilight Town. Sure, I know it's not my place since it's nearly always Axel, Roxas and Xion in here but this time they made exception for me. And that night I slept lot better than ever before.

THE END

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N: I'd be truly happy if you left even a short review! Thanks!

Oh, and I do accept flames too but they're going for Axel's amusement or Demyx's practise. :P


End file.
